DAYSXion Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collection
by EternityKeyblade
Summary: For those who read my KH vocal Collection and loved it, hated it or cried... this song is for Xion and just as she did, it stands alone. What mattered the most was remembered the least...


Hey- it's been a while! I've been working a lot and with exams round the bend, I'm afraid you wont be seeing much of me until the June holidays…. However, here's something I wrote recently. I originally didn't like Xion because I felt that she detracted the perfect RoxasXNamine pairing but then I realized she just enhanced it, thus I wrote her a theme just as all other characters. I'm posting it separately as I feel it's very different and stands well on it's own- it's my favourite and my best, though that's because I've heard myself sing it to my piano…

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom hearts 358/2 days or any of its characters. I do however own the song so please do not use it without my permission blah blah blah …(I was lazy)

* * *

DAYS- Xion (Secret Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collections Character)

I'll always see

Your back you to me

As you run into the sky

But I don't mind

I'll just wait

For this season to just end

And even her

Drawings in

That sketchbook

Keep me living

These days with you two

Keep me smiling

As if I had a heart

If I had seven more days left with you

We could eat some sea salt ice--cream

And he would be laughing

At all the things that we had done

And then one day when you are with her

And one day when I'm not there

Just remember- always----

Memories never die

I will never fade

We will live and laugh once again

In the deepest of his heart

If I had six more days to spend with you

We could walk along the seashore

And I would smile again

Just because I was with you

And then one day when you are with her

And one day when I'm not there

Just remember- always----

Memories never die

I will never fade

We will live and laugh once again

In the deepest of his heart

If I had five more days to spend with you

We could talk bout what's it like to have a heart

And I'd say that I think

I'd feel like when I'm with you two

And then one day when you are with her

And one day when I'm not there

Just remember- always----

Memories never die

I will never fade

We will live and laugh once again

In the deepest of his heart

If I had four more days to spend with you

We could see all those places where you've been

And we'd all discover

The light we've had all along

And then one day when you are with her

And one day when I'm not there

Just remember- always----

Memories never die

I will never fade

We will live and laugh once again

In the deepest of his heart

If I had three more days to spend with you

I'd tell what was on my mind

That I was afraid

The three of us weren't forever

[Diff Melody]

That when I was lost

In the gray emptiness

It was two boys who gave me voice-

I was looking for unchanging things

So I found you

I would say I won't forget that day

When you stumbled through the door

Words may fade

But memories

Can span the space of time

These things I wish I could say

If I had two more days with you

[Bridge]

That summer when you said

"I'll never forget you"

Even if you do

My Memries will still be there

The three of us are friends

Time won't beak that bond

We'll meet again….

Inside a hero's heart…

So if I had one more day to spend with you

I would tell you not to be afraid

That the light in his heart

Was where we finally could be

And the girl in white without a name

Would hold you close and give you colours

So that you will be- always---

Never all alone

Never in that dream

My memories

Find your way to her

With great big tears in your eyes

And a voice about to cry

You tell me not to go

So just let go of all the hearts

Let them fly in the sky

And in it see

What I would say

If I had more days with you…

* * *

and that's what she would have said if she had the extra week that Roxas had… like I said, if you heard it with the piano score I wrote, it really would be the best…. Speaking of which, those who liked my last kh vocal collection should know that I've already recorded Station Of Awakening (Tribute to KH dreams and Utada Hikaru) and I cant wait to post it somewhere on the internet- I hope to finish the collection this year! Anyways, my next story's coming along good, but like I said, it'll only be posted in the holidays, so for now, stop crying for Xion and review her theme! (I wonder what she really would've said…?)

E.K.


End file.
